


The Wedding

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: The Wedding
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Wedding

**The Wedding**

The old church was full of expectant guests, decorated beautifully with winter flowers and berries, the smell drifting across the congregation was amazing. Everyone was still in their coats, old churches in December are notoriously cold and drafty places.

The congregation was starting to get a bit restive, it was five minutes past the due time, but every bride was fashionably late weren’t they?

The groom looked nervously at his watch, whispering to his best man, both of them looking very smart & fit, no drunken outing last night. He had wanted to be fully aware for his bride and remember this day forever, so a calm couple of drinks in the pub and in bed for 11. Mind you sleep hadn’t come easily, his thoughts constantly on the amazing woman who had unbelievably agreed to marry him.

He had been out of bed at three am, polishing his already gleaming shoes when his aunt had found him & made him drink a cup of Ovaltine, her kind words and gentle touch had sent him to bed and to sleep at last.

He glanced at the stained glass window, monks setting off to sail the ocean to the new world. He had attended this church for years and that image had always fascinated him

_Where is she, please don’t let her change her mind, I don’t know if I could live without her in my life…._

Then the organ started to play

_The arrival of the Queen of Sheba, of course she would pick that!_

She looked radiant, his heart did a little flip, it was only just over 24 hours since he’d last seen her as they’d walked along the Cornish cliff top, hand in hand, looking forward to this day

Her dress was white satin with embroidery all across the body, a white fur stole covered her bare shoulders, keeping some of the winter chill away. He looked up and caught her eye, a grin crossed her face, as ever she looked like she had no makeup on at all, the natural look that she knew he loved. Her strawberry blond hair fell in gentle waves around her face, a headpiece of winter leaves intermixed with white roses sat upon her head, no veil, she’d insisted on that, _I want you to see what you’re getting from the start!_

She looked away at her Dad who was looking down at his beloved daughter, hardly believing that this day had come and his little girl was marrying the man she loved.

The wedding party walked in time with the music down the ancient tiled Aisle of the church, winter sunlight streamed through the windows and lit the holy place brilliantly

“See I told you the sun would shine on you”, her dad whispered in her ear.

Finally, they reached the alter and it was time.

The young couple turned to face each other, Jack, smart in his Army Air Corps dress uniform, his wings gleaming, over his row of medals. He stared at Cassiopeia, his little cousin who he’d come to love so much

_Remembering the conversation with his Uncle Cormoran & Aunt Robin, telling them how much in love they were and how he was worried being 10 years older than Cassie. A worry that had produced such a laugh from them both._

_“Jack you do realise that the difference between your ages is exactly the same as ours don’t you, it’s seemed to work for us hasn’t it?”_

“Dearly Beloved …..”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick tale that came to me in the shower, a bit of a dry run for the main event with Cormoran and Robin!
> 
> NB Cousins can legally marry in the UK, I don't think that's true in other parts of the world
> 
> It's St Mawes Church of course, the window is here https://c8.alamy.com/comp/E4CHYJ/cornwall-roseland-peninsular-st-mawes-church-stained-glass-windows-E4CHYJ.jpg


End file.
